Previously, many styles, shapes and forms of water bottles have been used in endeavoring to provide an attractive and convenient means for carrying water or other liquids for human consumption.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
InventorIssue DatePat. No.2,108,583FalkFeb.15, 19382,144,820ThomasJan. 24, 19394,700,859GregoryOct. 10, 19876,736,295LinMay 18, 2004D592,913 SPinelli et al.May 26, 2009D591,108 SPesach et al.Apr. 28, 2009D574,156 SLinAug. 19, 2008D574,244 SLinAug. 5, 2008D574,243 SLinAug. 5, 2008D574,242 SLinAug. 5, 2008D509,408 SWard et al.Sep. 13, 2005D501,362 SGaussFeb. 1, 2005Patent Application Publication No.2002/0079280 A1NeunerJun. 27, 20022008/0174102 A1McKinnon et al.Jul. 24, 20082009/0301990 A1Cresswell et al.Dec. 10, 2009
The above referenced design patents represent the diversity of shapes that bottles for containing liquids may possess, and yet still have the same basic utility. The patents designated above issued to Lin, are my previous designs protected by granted patents. The following shapes illustrate some of my favored configurations for the hydration bottle as follows;
U.S. Pat. No. D574,244 S illustrating a bottle having a tapered waist shape;
U.S. Pat. No. D574,243 S illustrating a bottle having a slender neck shape;
U.S. Pat. No. D574,242 S illustrating a bottle having a slim waist shape, and;
U.S. Pat. No. D574,156 S illustrating a bottle having a dumbbell shape.
Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,820 teaches a double walled vacuum receptacle having a pair of spaced nested cylinders of metal welded together at the top by a strong glass seal effectively heat insulated from the outer metal cylinder which forms at a portion of the outer casing. The inner casing is metal and is inserted into the outer casing prior to spinning the outer casing neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,295 issued to Lin is my previous patent for a vacuum insulated high flow carafe having a body with a mounting ring which includes a pouring spout and stopper containing external male threads.
U.S. patent application publication No. 2002/0079280 A1 of Neuner discloses a container made from a vial-like mass produce bottle with a separately molded plastic neck mounted securely on the bottle. The neck is secured to the bottle with a ferrule and a seal with the aluminum ferrule pressed over the neck. The ferrule is press fit over the resilient sleeve of the plastic neck insert to lock into the flange.
The remainder of the patents listed are indicative to the structure and designs taught in the prior art.